I'm Here
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Lucy and Nashi were waiting for Natsu to come back from a mission. It's already past midnight and he still isn't here. All of a sudden, Natsu comes bursting in with him clutching his side and being bloody all over. {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy eyed the clock wearily as she sat on the couch reading a book. It was already past midnight and Natsu still isn't back from his solo mission. _Where is he?_

Worry began to bubble inside her and dread started to infiltrate her mind. She doesn't like this one bit. She knows that he's strong and can definitely take care of himself, but he never takes this long to finish a mission.

"Mommy, when would Daddy come back?" Nashi said suddenly when she appeared next to Lucy on the couch.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry," Lucy said reassuringly as she ran her hand through her bubblegum hair. Nashi yawned as she leaned against her mother. Lucy let Nashi stay up late to see her father because Natsu promised he'll be back to see her.

"But you said that a while ago…," Nashi said slowly as her eyes started drooping.

"I know, but he will be here. Daddy never breaks his promise, right?" Natsu has never broken a promise to either of his girls. He always does his best to meet their goals.

"Right! Daddy is always there for us!" Nashi's voice rang cheerfully around the house. She smiled at Lucy. "Daddy will be home soon Mommy, just you wait!"

Lucy chuckle. She got her enthusiasm from Natsu alright. "Yea, he'll be back."

From seeing Nashi's enthusiasm, all dread and worry flushed out of Lucy's system. She now grew confident that Natsu will return. He will be back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Timeskip to another hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another hour went by and Natsu still hasn't returned. Nashi was lightly snoozing on Lucy's lap. Lucy was also growing sleepy and tired. She's been yawning a lot and closing her eyes often until she jolts awake knowing that her husband hasn't returned yet. Dread and worry again settled in her mind. She was debating whether or not to go to the guild and find out what's going on.

All of a sudden, the door was ripped open, creating a loud banging sound. Lucy and Nashi both jolted awake, every ounce of sleepiness gone. They were on high alert. They turned their heads to the door and saw someone stumbling in. It was Natsu.

Nashi let out a scream and Lucy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Natsu was leaning against the doorway, clutching his side and panting. Blood dyed his pink hair, giving it a dark color. A large cut was evident on his cheek oozing blood. Blood was gushing out of his side as Natsu tried to put more pressure on it to stop bleeding. His clothes were torn and here and there you could see more bruises and cuts. His beloved scarf was torn at the ends and had splashes of crimson on it. Despite it all, Natsu had a lopsided grin on his face.

"I… didn't break my promise…," Natsu said with labored breaths. He then collapsed onto the floor, leaning his head on the wall. His face contorts to a look of pain and agony, but he tried to not show it in front of his daughter.

Lucy rushed to Natsu and cupped his cheeks, her eyes frantically searching him all over. Nashi clutched his arms tight, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy, you're hurt! Daddy!"

"I'm fine baby. I'm fine-" Natsu started coughing violently.

"Nashi, get the bandages, towel, and water," Lucy said in a stern voice with a slight quiver of her voice cracking.

Nashi ran to get the bandages as Lucy helped Natsu to the couch. She supported his weight as he grunted in pain. She laid Natsu as gently as possible on the couch. She pushed strands of hair out of his face as she took another good look at him. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Why didn't you go to the guild to get yourself fixed up?" Lucy said with a quivering voice.

"I..wanted to see my family first," he said with a chuckle. That chuckle turned to violent coughing as every cough racked his body. He closed his eyes and moaned in pain. His eyes were closed and was taking labored breaths.

"Mommy here!" Nashi said urgently as she thrusted the water and bandages at her.

Lucy quickly shook her head. "Nashi, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything Mommy! I want to help Daddy!" Nashi said with a high-pitched voice. Her eyes were round and glassy with unshed tears. Lucy kissed her forehead and gave her a small smile.

"Okay Nashi, you dip the towels in the water and clean the blood and wounds as best as possible. I'll try to bandage him up as best as I can."

Nashi nodded vigorously with a look of determination on her face. "Hold on Daddy, we're here for you!"

And so as the time went by, Nashi cleaned her father's wounds while Lucy bandaged him up. Lucy didn't know how long they were doing this for, but it was certainly a long time. When they got to the wound on his side, it was bad news.

The gash was big and ran deep into the body. It's not a wound that could be simply bandaged up.

"Mommy, what are we going to do. Is Daddy going to be alright?" Nashi said with her voice breaking. Lucy look at Nashi. She looked so.. Broken. Her hair was disheveled and her expression is the one of horror and being afraid. Lucy didn't like that fact that Nashi saw her father in this state. _She_ didn't like the fact that her husband is in this state. Natsu's always so happy, cheerful, and so full of life and energy. He loves Fairy Tail and his family and would do anything to protect them. And now he's so broken and bloody. Lucy's heart clenched painfully.

"Nashi, I'm going to get Wendy, you stay here with Daddy, alright?"

Nashi sniffled and nodded. Lucy hugged Nashi tight. She could feel her little arms hugging her tight as well. Lucy broke the hug and look Nashi in the eyes.

"Daddy's strong, he'll make it. Believe and have faith." With that, she kissed her daughter's forehead and ran like her life depended on it to Wendy.

Nashi looked at her father once more. He's no longer bloody, but wrapped mostly in bandages. However, he's still in pain. He's taking in labored breaths and his face holds the look of agony, pain, distraught, and so much more.

More tears streamed down Nashi's cheeks. It hurted her heart to see her strong Daddy in so much pain. She rested her head on her father's chest as she sobbed.

"Please Daddy….. Daddy… Daddy…."

After some time, Lucy came with Wendy. They both were panting.

Wendy's eyes widened. "O-Oh my god….,"

Nashi raised her head, her eyes pleading.

"Help Daddy… please…"

Wendy nodded her head and she went right to work. A blue light emitted from her hands as it enveloped Natsu's body. Lucy hugged Nashi as they both watch Wendy work. They saw with hope that the wounds were slowly disappearing and his breaths were no longer labored. He's going to be fine!

The blue light was gone as Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. She looked exhausted no doubt. She drained a lot of her magic. Wendy gave a smile.

"He's going to be fine, just needs rest."

Nashi's eyes lit up. "Daddy's going to be okay!?"

"Yup, he going to be fine."

Nashi immediately hugged Wendy as tight as she could. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Thank you so much Wendy," Lucy said as she hugged Wendy.

Wendy smiled as she hugged them both back. "It was no problem."

They broke from the embrace. Nashi immediately went to her father's side.

"You should get some rest Wendy, you need it."

"So do you. You need a lot of rest. Been quite a night huh?" Lucy looked at Natsu as she saw him resting peacefully. Her hair was all over the place. Her eyes looked bloodshot and weary.

"Yea…"

"Well, I'll be going. Have a good night," Wendy stood up and went out the door.

Lucy joined Nashi's side as she looked at Natsu's face. Natsu slowly opened his eyes blearily. When his eyes set on his girls, he smiled.

"Daddy!" Nashi hugged her father.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and finally let herself go. She rested her upper half of her body on Natsu's torso.

"You're here…"

Natsu hugged his girls closer.

"I'm here."

 **A/N: Well then… that was something. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
